Help Me
by Damned Darkness
Summary: Roxas Strife was a boy who always had a invisible sign over his head saying "please kill me" Everything went wrong in his life. When an old friend comes back what will happen? AkuRoku and Zemyx...


**^_^ This is my second story here and my first angst and very romantic one so…hang in there….There will be AkuRoku, and Zemyx…**

**AN: :D maybe this summer I'll be able to go to my second con ^_^ I'm cosplaying as Roxas **

**Now to the story…**

**(Random POV)**

**Roxas just sat there, looking up into the night sky. "The stars look pretty tonight, Mommy". All he had was his mother and his brother, Sora. "Yes, Rox…they do look pretty". Roxas was the age of 7 and always loved gazing up at the stars. Inside he felt just like them. Alone.**

"**Mommy? Will daddy ever come back?"**

"**Well….ummm…no, hun he won't" Roxas never got any answers. He'd always ask why the children at school make fun of him, why doesn't Sora protect him, or will anyone love him…**

"**O-ok, Mommy….I'm sleepy…" He said while leaning his head onto her shoulder and yawning.**

"**Ok…Let me tuck you in…" The small blonde walked over to his bed and slowly climbed into the covers waiting to be tucked in for the night. "Love you Mommy…"**

"**Love you too Hun…" She quickly tucked him and kissed him good night. Roxas slowly fell asleep dreaming of having someone loving him….**

**(Next Day at School)**

**Twilight Town Elementary was one of the finest schools other then Hollow Bastion Elementary….Everyday Roxas walked to and from school with his 9 year old brother Sora…Sora really didn't care for his younger brother. He only cared for his "girlfriend" Kairi.**

"**Ok, Roxas…Go to class and leave me alone…ok?" Sora said looking over to his group of friends. "Ok, Sor---"Even before he could finish Sora ran off to his friends and left Roxas alone."Well, I'm alone…a-a-again…" Roxas ran over to the back of the school and tears fell down his pale cheeks…**

**The small child sat there on the step crying his eyes out. Nobody even cared that he was heartbroken, not even his teacher Mr. Saix.**

**His dream ran through his head, but he knew it wasn't true. Roxas had it, nobody loved him. Not even liked him. "N-n-nobody li-likes m-me..."**

"**Ummm, kid you ok?" He didn't know that voice. It was different. The blonde lifted his face from his hands to see a tall redheaded kid staring at him. He slowly nodded. "Are you sure…" Roxas wiped his tears away and stand up from his seat and stares at the odd redhead. "W-who are you?"**

"**Oh, Hi I'm Axel Haikiri…" The odd child said grinning at Roxas.**

'_H-He seems nice…'_

"**h-Hi I'm Roxas Strife…." Slowly Roxas smiled back at Axel.**

"**Well, nice to meet ya…" Axel slowly walked closer to Roxas and snaked his arm around the blondes shoulder. "What do you think about being my new friend…Hmm?"**

"**U-ummm….s-sure…" Finally Roxas a new nice friend…**

"**Well, Roxas I'll be back…" Axel ran off to the front of the school. The blonde stood there smiling, he had a new friend…**

"**I-I got a friend…." He said with a smile…. "HEY! ROXAS!"**

**Roxas turned his head only to find Sora and Riku standing there….every day the two would beat up Roxas.**

"**N-NO!" The small child tried to get away from the two but Riku grabbed a hold of him and threw him into the sandlot. Sand blowing into his blue eyes and into his blonde hair. Slowly the sand burning his eyes. "Ahh! It burns!" Tears glided down the blondes face as his eyes started to redden. "Ha, stop being a baby Roxas, GROW UP!" Roxas was still on the ground as Sora was in ready position to hit his younger bro. The redhead tackled him to the ground. "WAT R TRYING TO DO TO HIM!" Pinning the brunette down, Roxas was able to get up and clean his eyes out.**

_Why is he saving me? Why me, nobody would do that…_

**Both boys turning around, there Axel standing with his hands balled into fists. Walking calmly towards the other way, both Sora and Riku went to class. Quickly Axel went to his new found friend's side helping him up from the concrete.**

"**You ok?" He asked calmly**

"**Y-Yeah I'm fine….C-Can I ask you something Axel…Why are you so nice to me?"**

"**Well, I-I like you…." Said Axel blushing slightly to the words he had said.**

**What both boys didn't know was that was wrong….A boy liking another boy. Quickly the redheaded boy wrapped his long arms around the small blond boy's body bringing him to his body in a tight hug. Roxas slightly blushed from the action from Axel and slowly hugged him back.**

**The school bell rang from the distance telling us school is starting. "Well we better get going". Both of us walked to school and went separate ways to class.**

"**Ok, class we have a new student here today….please welcome Axel Haikiri….He came from Hollow Bastion be….nice to him…" Said Mr. Saix my odd blue haired teacher.**

_**A-Axel's in my class…..**_

**The red haired kid came over to the empty desk next to me and sat there. Turning his head to smile at me.**

_**This is going to be a weird day….**_

**(At Home Roxas's POV)**

"**MOM!" I yelled when I came through the front doors of my house. "Welcome home hun" My mother said coming up to me and hugging me and asking how my day was. "Oh, mom it was ok….All I learned was how to add today…."**

"**Oh, Ok" She said smiling while making her way to the kitchen. "Today for dinner we have turkey and photato's"**

**I slowly made my way to the table getting ready to eat dinner. Sora was out with his friends so it was just the two of us…**

"**Sooo, Did you make any friends today Roxy?" My mother asked to me while she put the plates on the table.**

"**Ya…mom…I made a very good….friend….his Name is…Axel.."**

**Cliffhanger D**

**Well there's the first chapter to Help Me….**

**I'll try to update A.S.A.P**

**So…..Bye….. :D**

**-Throws tons of yaoi pics and plushies at you- :3**


End file.
